


Back Together Again

by Aeruthin



Series: Original Family Short Stories [19]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff, Kissing, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Elijah and Rebekah finally find themselves alone after their whole family has been resurrected, and they mean to make the most of it.Set in TVD s3e14, after Elijah stops Rebekah from hurting Elena.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Original Family Short Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669
Kudos: 16





	Back Together Again

"So you've finally ditched the doppelgänger?"

Rebekah saunters inside the room that Elijah had claimed as his own. He is playing with a trinket on the mantelpiece, some horrible looking clay figurine that Nik must have placed there. Elijah's lips curl up, eyes twinkling in amusement at her justified anger, and she would have been incredibly annoyed if she hadn't missed him so much.

"You don't like her," he states.

Rebekah scowls. 

"She put a dagger in my back."

Elijah's lips curl up even further. "Yes, she is quite crafty with those."

He places the trinket back on the mantel piece. 

"Was Elena correct that you would not side with our father against our brother?"

Rebekah huffs. Probably. While the revelation of Nik killing their mother had rekindled her anger, it would be different to actually see him dead. Scared would be nice. Humiliated too. But death was far to permanent.

"You're one to talk," she deflects. "Didn't you try to rip his heart out?"

It was meant teasingly, but Elijah's smile disappears as he nods, pain flitting over his face. Rebekah sighs and places a hand on his arm.

"How long was it for you? The dagger? Nik wouldn't tell."

"Not too long. Only a few weeks before he undaggered you, I imagine."

"And before that?"

Elijah's expression is grave. "Not since we fled New Orleans."

His fingers trail her cheek, and his dark eyes drink her in.

"He told me he threw your bodies in the oceans." Elijah grimaces. "His attempt at pushing me away, I suppose."

"And you believed him?"

Elijah looks away, and Rebekah's anger stirs again. 

"When, Elijah? When did he tell you?"

Her brother swallows, but doesn't answer. But that is answer enough. Long enough ago for him to start considering their brother beyond redemption. Long enough for him to create a plan to kill Klaus and actually carry it out.

"That bastard," Rebekah hisses, hatred flaring. "How dare he."

Her hands clench at her side, as she seriously contemplates tearing Nik apart. At least she had been unconscious. Deliberately making Elijah believe that they were lost to him? That _she_ was lost to him? If she could hurt Nik as much as he had hurt both of them, it would be too good for him.

She opens her mouth to tell Elijah about her plan, but her brother is smiling again.

"What?" she snaps, harsher than she had meant.

"I missed you."

Rebekah's throat tightens. Elijah leans forward and brushes his lips against hers.

"I'm glad you are back," he whispers. He means to pull away again, probably because of some misguided respect for her autonomy, so Rebekah surges forward and captures his mouth with her own, arms circling around his neck. He hums in surprise, but deepens the kiss, pressing her close against him.

It feels like coming home.

Rebekah is breathing heavily by the time they pull apart. 

"So," she pants, smiling slyly, previous plans put on a back burner for a more pleasant one, "is there any chance of us celebrating our reunion?"

Elijah smirks. He presses his lips against her ear, and his hot breath sends delightful shivers down her spine.

"After you, Sister."


End file.
